


Give You What You Want

by botanicalsock



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalsock/pseuds/botanicalsock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after last week's Raw. Cass can't stop thinking about the match, Enzo is always happy to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You What You Want

Cass seems kind of quiet on the way back to the hotel, but then Cass always seems quiet compared to Enzo. _Most_ people seem quiet compared to Enzo. He talks too much, he knows that, so much that sometimes it can be hard for him to notice when Cass isn't himself, but then the big guy does tend to be a little subdued whenever they lose a match, so Enzo doesn't think anything of it for now.

But by time they get back to their room, he's starting to worry. Cass has barely said a word, and Enzo's not sure whether or not to push it, straight up ask if something's wrong. His instinct is to talk things out, lay it all on the table and let the chips fall where they may, but over the years he's discovered that sometimes it's better to just let Cass be, however difficult that is.

So tonight they shower separately, Enzo checking his messages and scrolling through instagram while he waits for Cass to be done. When Cass finally wanders into the bedroom, hair slicked back and towel wrapped round his hips, he holds out his hand and Enzo struts past him, absently tagging him as he walks into the bathroom.

He takes his time in the shower, standing under the hot water and feeling the sweat of the evening wash away. It's been a good night, even if they lost. The crowd was behind them all the way, their roars fuelling every move, the energy of it washing down over the ring like a wave. Enzo's not sure he'll ever be able to get enough of it, the adrenaline that comes from a hard-fought match in front of a huge audience, all with his best friend by his side. 

He soaps up his cock, which is already half-hard, giving it a few good strokes. He's impatient enough that he'd like to jerk off, but instead he takes a deep breath, knowing if he waits then Cass will make it worth his while, just like he always does.

Enzo shuts off the water, dries himself, and when he walks back into the bedroom, Cass is sitting naked on the end of the bed, looking at his phone. He glances up, gives Enzo a small, sad little half-smile. And yeah, Enzo thinks. This isn't nothing, this is more than just some post-match comedown.

Enzo nudges Cass' calf with his toe. "You know tonight wasn't a big deal, right? We're gonna kill it at Money in the Bank, walk off with those belts, yeah?"

Cass nods. "Yeah," he says, "I know."

Enzo takes a few steps closer, shuffling in until his legs are either side of Cass' thighs, sitting down into his lap with a contented sigh. He grabs Cass' phone out of his hands, setting it to one side, and drapes his arms over Cass' broad shoulders.

"What's goin' on?" he asks.

Cass only shrugs in reply.

"C'mon, now," Enzo says. There's a stray strand of wet hair stuck to Cass' cheek, and Enzo smooths it back, tucking it behind his ear. "It wasn't all that Frannie bullshit tonight, was it? 'Cause you know that's just talk, right?"

"No, no, I know," Cass says quickly. "Nothin' like that, I just can't stop thinking about…" He shakes his head, looking away, like he's ashamed.

"Hey," Enzo says, and when Cass doesn't look at him, he grabs his jaw, turning his head to face him. "Hey," he repeats, firmer this time, "this is me, you know you can tell me anything."

Cass takes a breath. "I just keep thinking about the match, you know, when Big E had Simon there and he was…" He's almost whispering as he continues, saying, "When he was _spanking_ him."

Enzo laughs, remembering. "Oh yeah, man," he says, "that was fuckin' awesome, all…" He leans back, licking his hand showily, just like Big E did, and then spanks the air in front of him, back and forth, biting his lip and moving his hips in time with it, grunting with each stroke. "Loved it."

But then he looks at Cass, whose eyes have gone wide, face a little pale. His mouth is slightly open, and his expression is so intense that it's… _oh_ Enzo thinks, suddenly understanding. "Do you…" he starts, hesitating. "Do you wanna spank me, Cass?" 

Cass shakes his head again, in reply, and for a second Enzo doesn't get it, but then it sinks in, exactly what Cass has in mind. "Do you want me to spank _you?"_ he asks, carefully.

And Cass looks almost pained as the words rush out of him in one agonizing breath. "If you don't want to, 'Zo, it's okay, I mean, I know it's not like our normal kinda thing, but…"

Enzo just smiles, and says, "Get on the bed, man."

Cass grins back at him and he looks so goddamned _happy_ that Enzo could maybe kind of melt except Enzo doesn't do things like melt and that feeling of warmth rising up inside his chest is just 'cause it's stupid hot in this room, not because Cass is eagerly turning around and scooting up the bed, lying down on his front, so open and _trusting_ it's like some kinda fuckin' miracle.

_Breathe,_ Enzo tells himself, but that's never easy with Cass laid out before him like this, ripe for the taking, and there's just so _much_ of him it can make Enzo's head spin, even after all this time.

He crawls up over Cass' body, knees either side of him, and he guesses that the classic way to do this would be to take Cass over his lap but it's not as if that would be comfortable or likely even physically possible, so he settles for straddling the backs of his thighs.

He starts by just kneading his thumbs into the thick muscles of Cass' ass, feeling the tension there, the flex and release beneath his touch, and he thinks. Because while Enzo might have slapped more than a few asses in his time, he's never done it in, y'know, the more _formal_ sense, so he decides not to rush into it, beginning with just a few light smacks of his hand, a couple on one side, a couple on the other.

But even with such tame efforts, the effect on Cass is immediate and electric, as he moans, thrusting up against the bed, and god, it's so hot, just so fucking hot. Enzo suddenly feels like he's drowning, raising his hand again and this time bringing it down _hard_ on Cass' ass, listening to the sound of flesh meeting flesh. He doesn't stop, getting into a good rhythm, and even through the tan he can see Cass' ass starting to redden under his hand.

He pauses for a second, running his fingers softly over the skin, feeling the heat radiating off it even with just the barest touch and Cass jerks up so hard under him Enzo almost loses his balance.

"Holy shit, 'Zo," Cass says, voice almost reverent. "Please." And Enzo's never been able to deny Cass anything, so he slaps him again and again, stopping every so often to caress the abused skin, experimenting with the touches. He turns his hand over to drag his fingernails across Cass' ass, and Cass lets out what sounds like a sob, strangled and urgent as he _grinds_ up on the bed. "I need…" he says, and he doesn't even have to finish before Enzo knows what he's asking for.

Because while mostly Cass fucks Enzo, just once in a while, now and then, it's as if Cass gets this _itch_ for it, like something breaks inside him and he'll full-on beg for Enzo to fuck him, like he'll die or something if he doesn't get Enzo's dick in him.

"I got it, buddy," Enzo reassures. He jumps off the bed, grabbing lube and condoms from where he's got them stashed ready in his bag. Before he climbs back up, he nudges Cass' legs apart, kneeling between them. He slicks up his fingers, watching Cass' impossibly broad back rise and fall with heavy, desperate breaths.

He goes in with just one finger first, careful, but Cass shifts impatiently. "No," he says, "I don't need that, just fuck me."

"You sure?" Enzo asks.

"Fucking do it," Cass says, pleading. "Just fuckin' do it, 'Zo."

"Okay." Enzo nods, rolling the condom down on to his cock, having to steady his hands, inhale deeply. He enters Cass slow as he can force himself to, and _fuck_ he feels good, so tight and hot around him that it makes Enzo dizzy. When he's finally, fully inside, he pauses for a moment, feeling like he needs to get his bearings, but then Cass groans, and Enzo can't control the urge, bracing his hands to get enough leverage and just driving in and out, hard as he can, hips practically snapping with it.

And Cass is writhing underneath him, rubbing himself up against the bed, ass pushing back up to meet Enzo's thrusts and they're coming together. Enzo collapses down on to Cass' body, panting, feeling like he'll never come down.

"That okay?" he finally says.

"Oh yeah," Cass replies, fervently sincere and Enzo has to grin, face pressed close to Cass' back. They lie there like that for a few minutes, neither in any hurry to move, but at last Enzo pulls out and rolls off of Cass, removing the condom and knotting it off, tossing it aside carelessly.

Cass turns over, looking as stupidly sex-drunk and blissed out as Enzo's ever seen him. He holds out his arms, and Enzo makes a show of rolling his eyes, like it's some big burden to have to snuggle after sex, but Cass just laughs at him, waiting until Enzo happily crawls into Cass' all-enveloping embrace, curling up into him and resting his head on Cass' chest. "Tickles," Cass says, already sounding as if he's drifting into sleep, and Enzo moves enough that his beard isn't brushing on Cass' skin.

"You know you're lyin' right in the wet spot, friend," he says.

"Don't care," Cass replies, only holding Enzo tighter. "Love you," he murmurs. 

"Love you too," Enzo replies, already falling down into deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
